


Celibate to Cum-dumpster

by kiibouma_exe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rope Bondage, Tentabulges (Homestuck), rope bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibouma_exe/pseuds/kiibouma_exe
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Kurloz Makara/Kankri Vantas, Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Kankri sat on his bed, staring at his embarrassing erect bulge. He wanted to do something about it, but he couldn't just break his celibacy vows. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and he spun around, forgetting that he wasn't wearing pants. The door opened, and Cronus' head peaked in, his gaze immediately focusing on Kankri's erect bulge. He walked in, Kankri's face turning red as the taller troll approached him.

"Do you vwant me to fix this?" He asked, pointing at Kankri's bulge.

Kankri paused for a second, not sure what to do. "Um, yes please," he said, slightly reluctant.

Cronus nodded. "Tell me if you wvant me to stop anytime," he said, before pushing Kankri over, pinning him to the bed.

Cronus put his hand against Kankri's inner thigh, tracing his nook entrance, teasing it. Kankri bit his lip, holding back any embarrassing sounds. Cronus slowly pushed his middle and ring finger into Kankri, using them to loosen him up once he was completely inside. He pulled his fingers back out after he felt like he had loosened Kankri's nook enough, and pulled down his pants, revealing his violet bulge. He pushed his bulge into Kankri, the tip of the tentacle feeling around Kankri's tight crevasse. It pressed against Kankri's sensitive spot for a moment, making Kankri moan loudly. Cronus pulled out when he heard the moan, and slammed back in, putting all his strength into hitting that spot again, he repeated this multiple times, Kankri moaning lewdly each time. Cronus felt Kankri's inner walls constrict around him, making Cronus cum, filling Kankri with violet fluid, Kankri cumming soon after, strings of red leaking from his bulge.

Cronus pulled out and bent over, sucking on Kankri's neck, giving him a hickey. He left the room, leaving Kankri laying on his bed with violet cum mixing with his red fluids leaking out of his nook.


	2. Round 2

Kankri pushed himself up, looking around. God, that had felt good. He put on his pants and left the room to search for Cronus again. He walked to Cronus's hive, knocking on the door.

Cronus opened the door. "Vwhat- Oh. It's you. Wvhats up, here to beg for round tvwo?" He teased.

Kankri fidgeted nervously. "Actually, yes. I was surprised 6y h9w g99d that felt, and w9uld like t9 experience it again." He explained.

Cronus nodded and invited him in. Kankri followed the other to a room, where Cronus sat him down. He walked to the closet, pulling out a box full of what looked like toys.

Cronus paused for a second. "Wvhat's your opinion on a foursome?" He asked.

"A f9urs9me? S9unds alright, I guess" Kankri replied, unsure of why Cronus had asked.

Cronus nodded and two other trolls, Mituna and Kurloz, entered the room.

Kankri gulped nervously, not sure what would happen next. Cronus pulled Kankri's sweater off and tied Kankri's hands together with a rope, then taking off his pants and boxers and tying his legs up, leaving his nook and bulge easily accessible. Cronus walked over to the toy box, pulling out a small device. He attached the device to Kankri's bulge, and turned it on. It started vibrating, sending waves of pleasure to Kankri, making him moan.

"Alright evwryone, do wvhatevwer you wvant vwith him" Cronus said, turning to Kurloz and Mituna.

Mituna nodded eagerly, jumping up on the bed and pulling his pants down before shoving his two bulges into Kankri's nook, thrusting in and out, his two appendages stretching Kankri out. Kurloz played with Kankri's nipples, tracing them with his finger. Cronus was digging through the toy box, looking for something. Mituna's hips slammed into Kankri's ass rythmically, before Mituna let out his load in Kankri and pulled out. Kurloz stopped playing with his nipples and sat back as Cronus approached Kankri with the dildo he had retrieved from the box, thrusting it into Kankri rythmically, turning on the vibration feature and aiming for his sensitive spots, making him cum. Cronus pulled out the dildo and replaced it with a butt plug before untying him.

He looked Kankri in the eyes. "Wvhat are your thoughts on becoming a cum dumpster?" He asked

Kankri nodded, too aroused to speak. Cronus pulled him up and led him out of the hive, tying him up in a fashion that his nook and mouth was exposed and he couldn't move. Cronus put a gag on Kankri and took out a marker, writing lewd, defiling things all over Kankri. He put vibrating clips on Kankri's nipples, making him moan through the gag. He also slipped a cock ring over Kankri's bulge, preventing him from cumming. Cronus put a sign above Kankri, the writing saying "FUCK ME SENSELESS" with an arrow pointing to Kankri. Cronus lifted Kankri up, taking out his butt plug and slipping him over his bulge like a living fleshlight, fucking him until he was satisfied, filling him with violet cum before setting him back down and popping in the plug and leaving.


End file.
